The present invention relates to a master brake cylinder arrangement with actuation detection for a motor vehicle braking system with at least one piston arrangement with a piston which is dislocatably guided in a cylinder bore in a cylinder housing, wherein the piston confines a pressure chamber with the cylinder bore which is fluidically coupled with a hydraulic brake circuit, and can be dislocated during a forward stroke from an initial position to a possible actuated position along a dislocation axis which substantially coincides with a longitudinal axis of the cylinder bore, and is dislocated from an actuated position to the initial position during a back stroke, wherein a coupling element is assigned to the piston which is coupled for a common dislocation to a position detection rod which is dislocatably guided substantially in parallel to the first cylinder bore, wherein the position of the position detection rod is detectable with a position detection sensor attached to the cylinder housing. The present invention further relates to a motor vehicle braking system with such a master brake cylinder arrangement.
A master brake cylinder arrangement of the kind described at the outset is already known from the prior art according to the document DE 10 2008 020 934 A1. In this arrangement it is provided that the position detection rod is fixedly coupled to the piston and moves with the piston over the entire stroke movement thereof. This has the result that a corresponding space-requiring arrangement must be provided on the master brake cylinder housing, which arrangement has a sufficiently long position detection rod with sufficient freedom of movement corresponding to the stroke movement of the piston. The cylinder housing must be configured with a correspondingly large volume. However, this requirement is contrary to the increasingly important requirement for space- and weight-saving components in modern motor-vehicle construction.
Similar arrangements are found in the documents DE 37 23 842 A1, DE 37 23 916 A1 and DE 38 42 225 A1.